First and Last
by hazelheart93
Summary: Her wish was to see him, not them. Warning: Character dead.[tumblr prompt]


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only borrowing them to play a little.**

* * *

He entered the house, he hadn't visited in nearly nine years. But this time he wasn't here to strike a deal. He was here because his heart didn't allow him to be anywhere else.

With his arrival and explanation, that his brother wasn't coming, everyone had left.

Her wish was to see him, not them.

With the growing ache in his heart, he slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom. The room, where he had seen her fire, her spirit ignite and he couldn't bear see her in any other way.

After a light knock on the door, he entered the room. The curtains were drawn and the only light came from the little night lamp on the dresser. Her shivering form lay curled up in the bed, her eyes closed, her face pained and covered in sweat.

"Elena." He breathed out, before he rushed over to her.

Her eyes opened, immediately finding his. A small smile tugged on her lips, but that was nothing to the way her eyes lit up. "Elijah."

He silenced her by taking her hand in his. This was the last chance he had, he couldn't waste it.

"I thought you wouldn't come." She whispered, her voice shaking violently.

"Shh, I'm here." He soothed her. "And I am not going anywhere."

She pushed herself off of the bed and he held her, afraid she might fall. But instead of sitting up, like he thought she would, she slid closer to him and rested her head against his chest, her hands fisting his jacket. "I've missed you." She sighed then, her voice somehow content.

"So did I." He muttered, his nose burying himself in her silky hair. Oh, how many nights had he envisioned himself here, in her room, with her in his arms, her scent filling his lungs, her heart beat drowning out every other sound.

It was as if the gods were punishing him. They'd granted his wish, but at what cost..

Suddenly her body tensed and then she started coughing heavily. He held her tightly and closed his eyes. He knew what would happen, he had seen many vampires slowly die because of the fatal injury.

If one person didn't deserve to end like this, then it was the woman in his arms. She had endured enough in her human life already and now, after not even a full decade, she was dying again. But this time, this time no one would aid her.

He had to watch the only woman, he had ever truly loved, die.

In his own arms.

"Why did you never come back?" She asked, and he felt her body shake. "I waited for you."

He sighed deeply. How could he tell her, that he had left to keep her from this? From any harm. How could he tell her, that he had been a coward for not voicing his feelings for her? How could he tell her, that he had wasted the time on their hands by running away?

"I couldn't." He said.

A little sob escaped her lips and he held her more tightly. "I wanted to, but I couldn't. You deserved better than me, better than this."

"And now I am dying." She whimpered quietly, looking up at him. Her brown eyes filled with unshed tears. Elijah felt his heart being torn right out of his chest. "Elijah, I don't want to die."

He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, the world seemed to crumble right in his arms and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt her skin twinge underneath his touch, he could see her veins turning grayer with every passing moment. He didn't had much time left.

He cupped her face with his hands. "I love you, Elena. Never, in my thousand years of life, have I ever felt so strongly for anyone. And I regret what I did and didn't do."

She smiled at him, her skin of her dry lips stretching. "I love you too, Elijah. I have for a very long time now."

He pressed his forehead against hers, taking in her scent. Soon these memories would be the only thing left of her.

When she shifted, he wanted to draw back, but the soft touch of her lips on his, stopped him. He felt the weakness in every movement, her hands falling away from his body. Her heart beat was slow, her breathing short, her touch featherlight.

But she kissed him. Her lips moving against his and her breath filled his lungs. He wasn't sure if he could taste hers or his own tears on his tongue, but he didn't care.

"I love you." She breathed and he felt a long breath against his skin and then she stilled.

A long agonizing moment, he kept his eyes closed waiting for a movement, a sound – anything. But it never came.

Elena Gilbert had drawn her last breath and she would never breathe again, she would never smile again, she would never look at him with her brown eyes challenging him, daring him. His heart would never jump at the sight of her. He would never again loose himself in her eyes, in the sound of her heartbeat.

The music of it had ceased to exist and he wished to do so as well.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**xo hazel.**


End file.
